Adventures in Neverland
by gods sent angel
Summary: The Fairly Odd Parents gang do Peter Pan...Weird...but good! R&R, please. Maybe not the character roles you'd expect...
1. Encounters in the Nursery

Adventures in Neverland  
  
Me and my brother were playing a game we invented and when I said green, he said Cosmo, but it was Peter Pan. Any ways, long story short, what if our favorite green fairy WAS Peter Pan? And a jealous Wanda orders the Lost Boys to shoot down a Timmy? R&R. Based as close to the real book as I can remember it being. What I can't remember will be from the new movie, 'cause it was close to the books. I don't own either Fairly Odd Parents or Peter Pan.  
  
Character roles:  
  
Cosmo= Peter Pan  
  
Wanda= Tinkerbell  
  
Crocker= Captain Hook  
  
Vicki= Smea  
  
Trixie= mermaid  
  
Tootie= Princess Tigerlily  
  
Timmy= Wendy  
  
A.J. and Chester= Lost Boys   
  
Once, not so long ago, when I was young, there was a boy who never grew up. His name was Cosmo, and he lived in a place called Neverland, where he ruled over and cared for the lost boys. He was a happy boy, and as carefree as the wind.   
  
When I met him, I was only 10. My parents had left for the night to go to a party. They had left me alone because they couldn't find a babysitter, not that I minded. When they were gone, I opened the window to let in a breeze and pulled out my comic books. After reading for a while I went down to get a snack. I looked for a while before settling on a few slices of smoked gouda and crackers, then headed up to my room. I didn't notice the figure watching me from the window.  
  
I had just really settled down to my comic books again when I noticed the shadow playing around the room. I wouldn't of even noticed if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't moving the way it should. For one thing, there was a shadow where it shouldn't be, and it was shaped funnily. Sort of like me on a bad hair day, but I was laying down and it was prancing around the room. I looked out the window and caught a slight movement, as if something had hid around the corner. It took a second to realized that I was on the second floor, and the only way for something to have been there or hid would've been for it to have flown. I sat, uncertain, for a second, then turned back to my comic books, thinking it just my imagination. The Shadow was gone and so was the thing in the window.  
  
Not very long after that I heard something like a dragonfly zip by me. It wasn't as high pitched as a fly, or as soft as a moth, just in between. When I looked up I saw, for only a second, a pink glowing dot, zoom over to a corner and then fly off with the strange shadow I had seen earlier. By now I was starting to freak out. I ran and shut the window then dived into bed, hiding from whatever it was that was haunting my room.   
  
I woke up in the dusk. Something was in my room, I heard it. I peeked out from the covers to see a boy stomping on something in the middle of the floor. When I moved he had looked at me, but didn't appear to make any other move himself. The pink dot I had seen earlier had been bobbing around but now it stopped, and I got the feeling it was looking at me as well. Suddenly a dark something on the floor sat up and looked at me, too. I screamed and scooted farther away on my bed, afraid to hide under the covers for fear they would come after me and I wouldn't be able to see them. The thing that had been doing the jumping looked at me funny.  
  
"What?" it asked, "It's just my shadow." I jumped. It sounded like a little boy.  
  
"Your shadow?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," the shadow owner replied, "I lost it when I was here yesterday. Good thing Wanda remembered where it was. I woulda never found it." the little dot of pink light flickered on and off, and the boy turned as if listening to it. It stopped flickering and the boy replied, "You sure did!"  
  
"Uh, did what?" I asked.  
  
"Saved my behind," he answered, "Everyone would've laughed if I went back with out a shadow. What weirdo doesn't have a shadow?"  
  
"I see," I said, even though I sure didn't. "So why were you jumping on it?"  
  
"Uh," replied the boy, "I can't figure out how to put it back on. I even tried your gramma's denture cream. All that did was seal me to the floor, but man does that stuff hold." The little ball of light flickered again and the boy answered, "You sure did!"  
  
I looked at the ball of light curiously. "Did you try super glue?" I asked distractedly.   
  
"Ooo! I didn't think of that!" he said excitedly. "C'mon, Wanda, let's go try!" The pink dot zipped infront of him and cut him off. It started blinking furiously.   
  
"Oh yeah," the boy answered. "I forgot."  
  
I couldn't take it any more. "What IS that thing?" I blurtd out. The boy looked at me, or I assume he did, it was getting kinda dark.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Wanda? She's my fairy." He said it as if it was obvious. I just laughed.  
  
"I don't believe in..." before I could finish the sentence, the other boy was in my face, hand over my mouth.  
  
"Don't ever say that!" He exclaimed. I reached out frantically and turned on the light. He realed away, blinded, and i got my first real look at him. He had green hair and green eyes and was wearing the most girly green tights and shredded green shirt. Floating over his head was a gold crown, the only non-green thing about him. When he stopped blinking and making a hulabuloo I asked him another question.  
  
"Why not?" I asked. He looked at me pitifully.  
  
"Because," he explained almost whimpering, "Every time some one says that a fairy dies. And I don't want Wanda to die! I don't know what I would do without her!" He began to cry as he said this last bit, and really freaked me out.  
  
"Uh," I said, changing the topic, "Maybe I could help you get your shadow back on now." The boy instantly cheered up and happily agreed. He REALLY weirded me out.  
  
"Okay so the glue didn't work," I said.  
  
"And don't forget the tape!" the boy said. "Wow did that make a mess!" Wanda flickered a few times and the boy gave a sheepish look. I wondered what was said, but didn't ask.   
  
"Maybe we should try some crazy glue again," I suggested, running out of ideas. There was a bright flash of light and a sound between a lightning crash and a self of objects being neocked over, and suddenly a very pink girl was standing where Wnada had been a second before.  
  
"If you two are QUITE done," she huffed. "Just SEW it on. It'd stay on longer, and that's the way it's ALWAYS done in the fairy tales." The green boy blushed and cringed a little.  
  
"Sorry, Wanda," he apologized sheepily. Wanda smiled fondly at him.  
  
"Oh it's okay, Sweetie," she soothed. "Just let me do it." With that she whisked off to somewhere in the house and seconds later returned with a needle and some thread. She smile at the boy before kneeling in front of him and beginning her work. Ihe boy startd to make agonized noises as she weaved the needle in and out of his foot.  
  
"Cosmo!" she repremanded chidingly, "It wouldn't hurt so much if you'd just sit still and stop complaining."  
  
Finally she finished. As she left to return the items to their place, I turned to the boy.  
  
"So," I said. "Your name is Cosmo?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Cool, mine's Timmy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I stop by here a lot. You eat cheese, and leave the window open, so I borrow some every once in a while. Plus you've got cool comic books!"  
  
About then Wanda returned, as the little ball of light again. She flickered at Cosmo for a minute then he noded and headed to the window.   
  
"Wait, where are you going?" I asked. Cosmo turned to me, and so did Wanda...I think.  
  
"Back to Neverland," he said matter of factly. "Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!" I said. "Where's that?"  
  
"Uh," Cosmo looked at Wanda, "yeah, where IS that?" She blipped a few times.   
  
"Oh," he replied. He turned to me and said, "Third star to the left and then straight on 'till morning."  
  
"Cool!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know!" he replied happily. I headed toward them then stopped.   
  
"Wait," I said, looking at my window. "Wasn't that closed?"  
  
"Yeah," Cosmo said, "But it wasn't latched, so I came in anyways."  
  
"Oh," I said. "How did you get up here anyways?"  
  
"Flew."  
  
"How do you get to Neverland?"  
  
"Fly."  
  
"Uh, one slight problem with me going too, then."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I can't fly."  
  
Cosmo looked as if that hadn't occured to him before.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said, "I forgot." He looked at Wanda suddenly and smiled widely! "But with fairy dust you can!" Wanda seemed outraged, judging by her many bleeps and evasive actions when Cosmo reached for her. She ran straight into my forehead in her flight, sending a puff of dust in his face. Cosmo stopped and looked at him and the dazed fairy judgementally.  
  
"That should be enough," he said, "but just in case..." He reached out and grabbed poor Wanda and hit me in the head with her a few times. "There!," he proclaimed finally. "That should do it! Come on!" with that he took off, slightly tipsy fairy following after and me close in toe after I figured it out.   
  
Cosmo had neglected to tell me I needed a happy thought to fly. I got the impression he wasn't very bright.  
  
A/N So, wadda ya think? Like? R&R, K? Thanx! oh, and the fairy getting bigger and smaller isn't my idea, it's from the movie Legend with the young Tom Cruise. 


	2. What's a Timmy?

A/N Wow, it's been forever. Sorry I haven't updated this story, I just had trouble with what to write next. I might go back and change it later, but for now, I'm just going to skip the flight to Neverland. When I get more ideas for it, I'll write it. Also, I agree with 'what the G stands for' in saying Vicki should be Hook, so I'm changing that. Don't own FOP. Don't own Peter Pan. It's more work than I want to try to correlate events with PP when I want a different event or not that particular event, so I'm not sticking that close to the story, I guess. And I added the boil kid and some nobody AC's to be Lost Boys. Now read on.  
  
Wanda sighed wearily. The boy Cosmo had decided to bring along was rapidly deteriorating her nerves, and Cosmo wasn't helping any, either.  
  
"WEEE!!!" the new kid squealed. He was doing somersaults in the air. "Oh man, this is fun!" Cosmo smiled back at him.  
  
"See?" he replied flying backwards. "I told you this was fun. Huh, Timmy, isn't this fun?" Wanda gritted her teeth. As if Cosmo wasn't bad enough on his own.   
  
They continued forward, Wanda trying her best to ignore the two boys, and the two boys doing there best to annoy Wanda. Finally they neared the end of their flight. Wanda smiled happily as the clouds parted and they saw the island sitting in all its glory.   
  
"Wow," Timmy exclaimed behind her. "Is that wonderland?"  
  
"Yup!" Cosmo answered. As he said this they all heard a small boom, and seconds later a canon whizzed by.  
  
"Yikes!" Timmy squealed and hid behind a cloud. Cosmo and Wanda soon followed. "What was that?" he asked as soon as they were with him.  
  
"Oh, that's just Vicki," Wanda answered casually. "She does this all the time." Timmy looked confused.  
  
"What did she say?" he asked, looking to Cosmo. Wanda huffed in outrage that he just ignored her like that, but then realized he was too civilized to understand her. Cosmo and the other inhabitants of Neverland understood her because that's what Neverland was about, but outsiders couldn't hear her.  
  
"She said it was Captain Vicki," Cosmo replied, cutting in to Wanda's revelation. "She's the captain of the pirate ship. I cut off her hand once! She wasn't very happy with me." Wanda looked at him sternly.  
  
"Can't say I blame her," she said sourly. Cosmo cringed a little, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Hey!" he said happily. "I think I'm gonna go pull a prank on her! Wanda, take Timmy to the Lost Boys, 'k?" Before she could object he was gone; zooming off to go make more trouble. But he was just a boy, that's what boys did. She sighed and turned to her new charge with disgust. Thankfully she was still small, so he couldn't see her glaring daggers at him. She didn't bother to tell him to follow her, because he wouldn't understand any ways. she simply turned away and sped off in the direction of their camp. Timmy followed as best he could but she was too fast, and continued to gain speed.  
  
"Wanda!" he yelled at her. "Slow down! I can't keep up!" Wanda put on an extra burst of speed and soared down into the trees. She knew she had lost the twerp up above by a good amount, giving her plenty of time to work.  
  
"Boys!" She called, rousing them from their hide out. "Boys, boys, come quick!" the two jumped out of the tree and rushed to her, weapons in hand.  
  
"What is it, Wanda?" the short brown skinned one asked.  
  
"Does Cosmo have orders for us?" asked the dirty blonde haired boy beside him. Wanda looked at the two.   
  
'The others must be off somewhere,' she thought.  
  
"Yes!" Wanda said. "Cosmo said you need to shoot down that thing." She pointed to Timmy through a clearing in the tree tops.  
  
"What is it?" Asked the first boy as he squinted at it.  
  
"Is it some kind of a bird?" Chimed the second boy.  
  
"Uh," Wanda bluffed, "yeah, kind of. It's a Timmy."  
  
"What's a Timmy?" the two said in unison. Wanda started wringing her hands.  
  
"It's evil," she lied. "You have to shoot it down." The lost boys bought it.  
  
"Okay," they said and aimed at Timmy. Wanda smiled evilly as they loosed their weapons and caused two direct hits. She silently cheered as she watched the brat fall. All her problems were now over. As she turned to leave she heard Cosmo return.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said. "You won't believe what I just did to Vicki!"   
  
Wanda edged toward a leaf and hid. She didn't know why she was hiding, but something inside told she had better do so. She listened as Cosmo recounted his tale and then asked the boys what they did.  
  
'Crud!' she thought. 'I'm never gonna hear the end of this one.'  
  
"We shot down the Timmy bird!" the blonde one exclaimed.  
  
"Just like you said to!" the other said proudly.  
  
"Chester! A.J!" Cosmo yelled at them. "That was my friend!"  
  
"But," A.J. whined, "Wanda said you wanted us to shoot down the evil Timmy." There was a beat of silence, then...  
  
"Wanda!" Cosmo scolded. She cringed. He knew she was there, but she didn't know how.  
  
Wanda peeked out from behind her leaf shyly and waited for him to continue. She didn't have to wait long. He flew over to her and picked her up.  
  
"Did you tell the lost boys to shoot down Timmy?" he asked  
  
"Uh," she stammered and began to fidget in his palm, "yes?"  
  
"Wanda!" he cried, "he was my friend!" Wanda wilted. She was feeling very disappointed in herself suddenly.  
  
"I didn't like him," she answered honestly. Cosmo huffed.  
  
"Well, if you don't like my friends," he pouted, "then I banish you!" he dropped her unceremoniously and went back to the lost boys. "Let it be decreed," he shouted, "that from now on, Wanda is banished from us! Now lets go find Timmy!" With that he and the lost boys left, leaving Wanda alone, her light dim.  
  
A/N yay! another chappie finished. R&R, and I'll try and be quicker with the next one. 


End file.
